


Snow Bunny

by saraithelillie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Passion, Reader-Insert, Skiing, Smut, Snow, Snowed In, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Top Yoo Kihyun, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: You discover your boyfriend was cheating on you and you go on your romantic ski trip alone. An unexpected accident and two charming strangers lead to a steamy night in your cabin.





	Snow Bunny

The sun shines molten gold over the peaks, melting into the valleys below and then pooling into the horizon beneath purple clouds. You are riding the ski lift by yourself, your first vacation alone. It wasn’t supposed to be a solo vacation, however. You were supposed to come on this trip with your boyfriend, but only days before you were supposed to leave he broke up with you. In retrospect, none of it should have shocked you. He had started spending more time away from the apartment and was coming home at odd hours, smelling of alcohol or perfume. But you had wanted to believe everything would work itself out, so you had kept quiet.

And now, you note with a sigh, you are alone on a dream vacation.

The air is cold and the snow crunches beneath your boots. You are taking one more trip down before heading back to your cabin. You’ve only been here a day and already you want to pack up and go home. It’s miserable taking this trip for two all alone. But, determined, you will do your best to have fun without him and without thinking about how miserable you actually feel.

As you glide down the slope, you notice two men to your right. They are also skiing, but they are doing so in a competitive manner. Playfully speeding up and slowing down in an effort to beat the other to the bottom. They are handsome in a way that you find difficult to explain. They both look so young, though they are probably close to your age. One has black hair peeking out from beneath a black beanie and he is only slightly shorter than the other. The other man is bulkier though, and you can’t see his hair beneath a ridiculous, though admittedly quite cute, bunny ear beanie. They are so handsome in fact, that you stop paying attention to where you are going and lose your balance. Luckily, rather than crashing into a tree, you simply somersault to the bottom of the slope and twist your ankle in the process.

Once you come to a complete stop you flop backwards into the snow. You are embarrassed, though you are sure that no one saw you, and your ankle hurts. Why is nothing going right? You yell a curse word as loud as you can and toss a bit in the snow like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum. You close your eyes and begin to cry in frustration. A soft noise startles you into opening your eyes and you see the two gentlemen you were ogling standing over you.

“Are you okay?” asks the bunny-eared man. He stoops to help you up, but your ankle gives out from under you.

“I seem to have twisted my ankle,” you say, blushing and flustered at your close proximity to this attractive stranger. 

“Let us help you back to the lodge,” says the other man. You are caught off guard by his eyes, but you manage to stutter an agreement to this plan. He takes the skis, while the bunny-eared man squats in front of you.

“What are you doing?” you ask.

“I’m going to carry you,” he says. “You obviously can’t walk back up to the lodge on your own.”

You turn several shades of red, but the other man is already helping you to climb onto his back. You try not to bury your face into his neck, because that would be awkward, but you are so embarrassed you really want to do just that.

“I’m Kihyun,” says the man carrying the skis. “And this is my friend, Wonho.”

You mutter an introduction and they compliment you on your skiing. This only serves to fluster you even more, because clearly you weren’t a decent enough skier to avoid crash landing at the bottom of the slope and in need of rescuing.

Kihyun tries to reassure you that you were doing just fine up to that moment. Wonho doesn’t say anything, but he is smiling. He has a lovely smile and it takes everything in your power not to kiss his cheeks and melt into his eyes.

Once you reach the lodge, a doctor’s assistant tends to your ankle. She wraps it up and lends you a pair of crutches with a promise that the doctor will come to check on you the next morning. As you hobble out of the office, Kihyun and Wonho come up to you.

“We’ve decided,” Wonho says, gesturing at Kihyun and himself. “That we are going to help you to your cabin and make sure you have everything you’ll need for the night.”

“That’s really unnecessary,” you stammer, but Kihyun is already waving your protests away like they were flies.

“Of course we’re going to help you, it’s the least we could do considering we caused your accident.” He winks at you and you immediately feel your face turn every shade of red. Wonho comes up to your left side and leans close to your ear.

“You’re adorable when you blush.” He smiles brightly, knowing he has made you even more embarrassed.

“Don’t worry,” says Kihyun, laughing. “You can get him back later, he blushes easily too.”

With that, Kihyun helps you onto Wonho’s back again and he carries your crutches as they take you back to your cabin.

The cabin is small, but cozy. It has a fireplace, which Wonho immediately sets about filling with wood and lighting. Kihyun settles you into the king-sized bed, taking off your shoes, propping your ankle up on a pillow and tucking you into the goose-down comforters. The cabin is laid out like a standard hotel room, with a kitchenette and tools to cook. Kihyun lights the lamps as Wonho finishes up with the fire. In the cabinet there are several packages of ramen and three bowls. Pulling off the bunny-ear beanie, Wonho begins making ramen and singing under this breath.

For the first time, you notice that his hair is blond with bright red tips. Out of the ski suit, his muscles are even easier to notice and his singing voice is soft, with a hint of a lisp. The cabin quickly warms with the fire and the steam from the ramen. In no time, you are eating and laughing with your rescuers. You find yourself talking with them easily, as if you had known them your whole life and all of your anxiety melts away. They entertain you with stories about their group of friends and you tell them about your cat.

As the conversation winds down, Kihyun clears away the dishes and cleans everything up.

“We should probably go,” he says, almost woefully, though he does not pout fully. “You need your rest, if you are going to be able to enjoy the rest of your vacation.”

You don’t protest this, though inside you are pleading with them to stay. It will be so lonely without them. However, when they open the door to go, they discover that it has been snowing rather hard and it is almost impossible to see through the dense flakes.

“I suppose we’ll have to stay,” says Wonho, looking back to wink at you. You blush, but are excited that they won’t be leaving until morning.

“I suppose that is true,” says Kihyun. “Shall we all go to sleep then?”

Suddenly, you are very aware that there is only one bed and that they can’t sleep on the floor. They smile at you, though this is not a reassuring smile, but one that fills you with butterflies and a sudden wetness between your thighs.

While Wonho uses the bathroom, Kihyun helps you out of your clothes and into a nightgown, politely looking away to give you some privacy. When he returns, Wonho is shirtless and you have to fight the urge to drool. He has well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles, with an adorable belly button. Kihyun, noticing the look on your face, gives you a saucy wink.

They both crawl into bed with you, Kihyun on your right and Wonho on your left. It is immediately apparent who likes to cuddle. Wonho snuggles up to you, his hand finding yours and he intertwines your fingers. He closes his eyes, but you can tell that he isn’t asleep. He is humming and one finger is making circles on the outside of your thigh.

You feel your pulse quickening and the wetness between your thighs intensifies. You know you are not going to be able to sleep now. Kihyun, as if sensing your thoughts and without looking, slips his hand to your inner thigh. He drags his fingers up and under your night gown. You look at him and he puts a finger to his lips before sliding a finger into you. Feeling how wet you are, he smirks and begins gently gliding his fingers in and out of you.

Desperately, you try to steady your breathing, while your heart threatens to pound out of your chest. You turn your head and are met with Wonho’s eyes. He is looking at your face as though he expects to memorize it and his smile does not help the pressure building from Kihyun’s fingers. Just as you think you can’t handle anymore, the fingers are removed and their hands are moving you. 

Kihyun positions you almost on top of him, your back against his chest, his erection pressing into your lower back. He uses his legs to spread yours and he holds your arms back. Wonho slides between your legs, lowering his mouth to tease your clit. You are completely at their mercy and they both know it. Kihyun turns your face to kiss him, deeply, as Wonho’s mouth works magic on you. His tongue circles and slides, sending shivers through your whole body. He fingers you at the same time, picking up where Kihyun left off, teasing you into a frenzy.

The closer you get to orgasm, the slower he goes, until you think he will stop altogether. They keep you lingering on the edge for what feels like an eternity. Kihyun then repositions you again, gently putting you on your side, facing Wonho. He enters you from behind while Wonho continues rubbing your clit with his fingers. Kihyun is large, larger than any man you’ve been with before and for a moment you stiffen. He stops and turns your head to look at him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his eyes searching your face.

“I’m fine,” you whimper. “I just, I just need a minute.”

“It’s okay baby, take your time.” He kisses you deeply, then Wonho is kissing you, and Kihyun is barely thrusting and Wonho’s fingers are working miracles on you. You feel yourself relaxing around Kihyun’s dick and you feel the orgasm building as he picks up speed. Wonho moves his head down to your breasts, kissing and nibbling on your nipples through the fabric of your nightgown. Without breaking concentration or rhythm, Kihyun helps him pull the nightgown off of you and you are completely naked.

Kihyun’s thrusts increase in depth and speed, his breathing in time with your racing heart. He suddenly slams into you and then pulls out, cumming. Wonho smiles at his friend and then whispers,

“It’s my turn, love.”

Kihyun goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and to shower, leaving you and Wonho alone. Gently, he repositions you onto your back, then lowers his head back to your clit. His tongue brings you up to the gates of heaven, then he slides into you. He is a little bigger than Kihyun and you feel yourself stretching to accommodate his girth. He goes slowly, easing in just a little at a time until he is full inside of you.

He pushes your hair away from your eyes and rests his elbows on either side of your head, looking deeply into your eyes. He kisses you, slow and with lots of tongue. Then he eases out of you, before thrusting back in. Each thrust is leisurely, his hands cradling your head while he kisses you.

Your orgasm takes you by surprise, intense and overwhelming, almost enough to make you cry. Your eyes open wide and a moan rushes from your lips. He barely picks up speed, focusing most on kissing you, passionately. He murmurs sweet words, encouraging you and somehow making it more intense.

“Cum again, darling,” he whispers, picking up a little more speed. You feel yourself coming back up to the edge and as you crash back down, you feel him crashing with you. He kisses you, hard, and buries himself inside of you. He pulls away from the kiss and kisses your neck, moaning against you. His moans draw another small orgasm from you. Both of you spent, you lie there for a moment.

Kihyun returns warm washcloths, which he uses to clean you up. While Wonho cleans himself up, Kihyun helps you back into your night gown. Then all three of you cuddle up together under the blankets, drifting off on sweet dreams.


End file.
